1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging platform capable of accurately and easily connecting one or more optical fibers to one or more optical components having functions, such as optical detection, optical signal branching, optical multiplexing, optical switching and optical modulation; and an optical module comprising one or more optical components and such one or more packaging platforms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an optical component using a planar optical waveguide circuit, connection between an optical waveguide and an optical fiber requires alignment precision of the order of microns. Simplifying this connection is very important in reducing the manufacturing cost. An optical component which processes fast signals involves fine electrical wiring, and thus requires a fan-out structure for electrical connection. An optical device generally needs sealing to achieve reliability. In an optical module having structures for a fiber pigtail and electrical wiring, it is necessary to seal large capacity regions above these structures. This has caused problems relating to packaging capacity and sealing effect.
Some structures of conventional optical modules are described below.